


Strings of Fate

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Soulmates, Terezi reflects, and gets heartbroken, quadrant mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Terezi sees, but not what she wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings of Fate

Terezi sees, but not in the way you're thinking.

She sees with her nose, yes, but she sees with her eyes too.

She doesn't see the future like Rose does, she sees strings.

She'd once told Dave and he'd explained to her that it sounded a little like a Japanese tale he'd once heard, red strings of fate.

Except, Terezi doesn't just see red. She sees a black string linking Sollux and Eridan, a blue one that links Nepeta and Equius (and later the same color will link Mituna and Kurloz), and the red one that's been cut by death still hanging off Gamzee's finger that used to connect him to Tavros. She has a hard time not crying everytime she sees it because she really did like Tavros.

So Terezi sees in a way that she loves. Because she sees love, even the hate kind.

Until she winds off the stress of playing orignally and she finally _looks_ at the one person she had always just assumed would be connected to her.

Karkat has exactly three strings.

The first one is a blue one the same deep rich color as the one connecting Nepeta and Equius and it connects him to Gamzee. She smiles just a bit when she sees because, instinctively, she knows Gamzee is wrecked from Tavros's death. Part of her wants to go and find him, wherever he's holed up on this stupid rock, but she's pretty sure she couldn't if she tried.

The other two are the exact same deep red color and they tie to each other before tying to his pinky. She's never seen anything like it before but she doesn't dwell on it.

Because what hurts the most, is that neither of those fucking lines direct to her.

* * *

 

She can't see Dave's lines, can't see any of the humans lines through a computer screen, so she lets herself dream.

Terezi dreams that the string she sees against her own pinky may just be connected to the one that's around his (or so she imagines because she doesn't really know if humans have strings yet).

That maybe if she can't have Karkat, who will always be her number one no matter what she says, then she can have the next best thing. She can have this pretty blonde Texan who gets her, who makes her laugh, and feel good about herself.

It's because of this, that when she finally gets to hang out with Dave - after they've dealt with everything on the roof - that she zones out while Dave is rapping and zones into the area around his fingers.

He's got two yellow strings - a color she hasn't seen yet, but will later learn links human family's. One connects to Rose, the other is cut. She wants to hug him, comfort him if she can, but she's not quite sure how he'll react to that so she doesn't.

She's hold her breath as she looks at the last finger on his hand and her face immediately falls.

Tied around it is a string the same strange red color as those on Karkat's, tied the exact same way.

She excuses herself with barely concealed tears and a thought of _who the fuck is taking everyone from me?_

(Later she'll double check that they really do match up, it'll be while they argue about her. And it hurts most that way.)

* * *

 John Egbert is a truly fascinating creature.

He's clearly not innocent or naive, but he's not particularly smart or quick minded either. Despite all he's seen and done throughout the game, he's still smiling (even if its a little fake sometimes).

Terezi wants to hate him, to send him right back to his death, for taking away two of the most important people to her.

But she watches them (with her nose) and she hears their conversations - the softening of Karkat's tone when John complains of a headache, the way Dave will pull both of them tight into him and not sleep until they've both been lulled into nightmareless sleep, or the way John sometimes just stops and listens to Karkat rage or Dave's ridiculous raps without saying anything - and she can't really hate him for making them so happy.

She can't bring herself to hate Karkat or Dave for making her watch all of this - for not letting her go as a friend - either.

 

 


End file.
